


燃烧

by redfacero



Category: Forest of Secrets - Fandom, Stranger (Forest of Secrets), 秘密森林, 비밀의 숲, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 当黄始木倾身抱住他时，他的身体完全僵硬，但下面却也湿透了，这像是对他漫不经心的纾解的责备，而alpha的碰触又让他浑身颤抖。在他失神的空当，黄始木分开了他的双腿，一边在大腿内侧摩擦，一边凝视着他。这像是在刻意模仿一种规程，模仿一种浓情蜜意，只属于陌生人之间的性爱。
Relationships: Hwang Si-mok & Lee Changjoon, 黄始木/李昌俊
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	燃烧

黄始木/李昌俊  
ABO⚠️

**_不叫我们遇见试探，_ **  
**_救我们脱离凶恶。_ **  
**_——马太福音_ **

李昌俊推开包厢的门时，一种异常凝滞冷酷的寂静铺面而来，如同在黑暗中受潮的火药般散发出刺鼻的气味。房里开着电视，光点在每个人手中的酒杯上跳舞，引诱出一丝龙舌兰或者威士忌的香气。一群西装革履的男人坐在沙发上，集体沉浸在这种祈祷般的寂静中。他看到姜元哲坐在中间，面无表情，睁着布满血丝的眼睛，暗灰色的西装外套扔在一边，领带挂在脖子上，衬衫的袖子卷到小臂。

冰块在被折射成琥珀色的液体里上下浮沉，发出一种邪恶而细微的嘶嘶声。李昌俊凝视着他，这种失败的气息如同在暴怒的雷雨前夕，聚集的乌云，有着不洁的电光流窜期间。他脱下外套，但没有人帮他拿着，这个房间里没有侍者。他移开视线，看到了黄始木。

黄始木是一个善于管理自我的人，所以并未泄露出一丝一毫的颓唐。他只是皱着眉头，把威士忌举在距离前胸两三英寸的地方，像是在低头酝酿着什么。

电视里还在喋喋不休，漂亮的女主持人生怕她的观众不明白“违宪”的含义，一遍一遍地重复着。李昌俊反应过来了空气中那种刺鼻气味的意义——这里有一群暴怒的alpha。他思索着，或者说即将暴怒。他不是来雪上加霜的，此刻，他希望自己只是个普通人。

他说，“我很抱歉。”

有几个人转过来，冲他迟疑地点了点头，露出一副有点畏惧有点尴尬的表情。调查已经结束，半敌对的态度与方针却不只是一种策略。他们犹豫着是否要接近他，就像是一群在冰山浮动的海洋上考虑弃船的水手。

姜元哲看向他，露出一种似乎无法理解的表情，“您来做什么？”他语调粗鲁，但还是不情不愿地用了敬语。

李昌俊无视了他，而透过朦胧的黑暗，他发现黄始木正注视着他，目光里透露出他熟悉的强硬和一种牢不可破的怀疑。在他们还互相信任的日子里，这是他们的共同点——两个怀疑论者。

尽管他总是负责微笑，但却没能减弱一丝一毫这种带些悲观情绪的，类似直觉的本质。在递交法案或者一场冗长的马拉松式会议后，他们有时会突然放低声音，在疲劳和放松所交织形成的白噪音后，喃喃不休的是怀疑的声音。

他们曾讨论过大气变暖，量子力学，层层岩石下死去的鸟臀目与蜥蜴目巨兽，那变得残破，变得无从辨认的骨架，以及屈居在它们之间的页岩气和石油。没有更多的了——这些就是维系生活和世界运转的全部。他们细语轻声地讨论，又怀疑着这一切是否值得他们为之付出宝贵的时间。

怀疑搭成了这么一座信任的桥梁，它允许他们自我保护和有所隐瞒，却容不下一句谎言。

“这是羞辱。”黄始木慢慢地说，声音里几乎带着点漫不经心。他的眼睛扫过李昌俊的脸，像是没有留意到他。

李昌俊站了起来，环视着整个房间，像是个即将死去的君王般富有尊严。电视上开始重播他的相关新闻，而黄始木的目光也只是扫过荧屏，像是那对他来说毫无意义，或者说那意义早已被剥夺了。透过他的双眼，李昌俊似乎能看到有什么混沌的东西正在燃烧。他走近了几步，“你说得对，但这一切就是这么蠢。”

黄始木盯着他，就好像他是突然凭空出现的。姜元哲发出一声干巴巴的笑声，“好了，”他说，“黄始木，别太......，”李昌俊清楚地看到对方的下巴略微抽动了一下，有点像是被一个勾拳击中了，“别搞得太戏剧化，是不是？我肯定你以前就这么说过，前辈。”

李昌俊看着他，“我很高兴你又愿意和我交谈了，”他轻声说，“你有点喝醉了，这里不是个交谈的好地方，也许我们应该考虑......，”

“你觉得未有过挫败是吗？你觉得我的行为需要你来负责？”

有那么一瞬间，李昌俊几乎没有听出他话里的愠怒。但黄始木很快逼近了他，带有杜松子酒的气味的吐息，像是被烟熏过的炉膛般灼热而急于燃烧。

黄始木在他的耳畔低语道，“你什么也不是。”在他反应过来之前，他的脸上已经被威士忌浸湿了，他的双眼刺痛，感觉到脖子下面也湿了一大片。浓重的alpha暴怒的气味包裹了他，闻起来就像是一个刺鼻的酸橙被一脚踩碎。

李昌俊快步走到盥洗室时，他的身体已经开始不自主地颤抖起来，膝盖软得要命。他对着镜子洗了把脸，张着嘴像搁浅了的鱼一样大口呼吸，感觉到威士忌流过干燥的喉咙。

这种情况很少见，太少见了。他背过身靠着洗手台用手机给司机发短信，让他派两个口风严实的人进来接他。他的抑制剂根本没有断过——这怎么回事？只有正式结合过的alpha才在理论上有对他施加这种影响的可能。

他闭上眼睛，用手抹了抹脸，努力用意志克服正在身体里生长的怪物。那几乎像是被注入毒素，刺痛从眼球沿着视神经攀缘而下，刺激着每一块肌肉和腺体。激增的激素让这具压抑已久的身体想要颤抖，尖叫和哭泣。

火焰在他的小腹汇聚，他没有压抑自己的习惯，所以即使是在李妍在出于惩罚的目的故意忽视他的需求时，他也有许多beta情人可以帮他度过难关。唯一被禁止的是和alpha的亲密关系，上次在这种“意外”发生时，他受过的教训让他充分明白了，似乎alpha的占有欲只针对另一个alpha，而beta和omega对于他们来说都是如此的微不足道。

这可真蠢。

“救援”迟迟不来，他走进一个隔间，试图先以自渎进行缓解。他坐在冰冷的马桶盖上，那温度让他浑身一颤。他拉下外裤，发现里面已经全部令人尴尬地湿透了。他暗骂了一句，脱下外裤想挂在墙边的挂钩上，手却抖个不停。

他开始尝试调整呼吸，手指伸进内裤里握住了半勃起的阴茎。太滑稽了，他自虐性地想。好像又有那么点讽刺味道，前西部地检检查长在私人会所的厕所里发情自慰，这会给媒体提供上好几个月的话题。

他从来没有讨厌过omega的身份，与大多数人设想的不同，当你处在大部分欲望都能被直截了当地满足的一个权力的位置上时，不受控的欲望本身就不再单纯是个包袱了。他的身体渴望繁衍后代，他揣测着，于是它便以操控欲望的形式试图奴役他。但omega与生育的联系其本身对李昌俊来说已经是个永久褪色的伪命题，只在公益活动或大学的讲台被当作某种诡辩的理由所提及。

他暗自窃喜，仿佛这就成功地愚弄了谁。无论是试图支配他的，冥冥中的某种力量，还是镌刻在基因里的分子层面上的命令，他倨傲地，乃至傲慢地想——恐怕他都无法屈尊称其为命运。

他发出一声呻吟，感觉下身滑腻腻的。他茫然地抬起眼睛，喉咙里发出一声低沉的呻吟。他的小腹抽搐着，即将接近顶点了。他试图回忆起李妍在的气味，但脑内却越发空白，仿佛她从未在他的生命里出现过，又或是出现又消失了，无论是肉体上还是精神上的印记，都变得稀薄而无意义，唯有折磨深深留下了自己的烙印。

在他加快的动作里，他闻到自己身上令人失望的刺鼻气息，闻起来像是一个人飞向了太阳，在那燃烧着的灰烬里舒展身体。

他的身体剧震了一下，射在了自己的掌心。他扯下一些纸擦拭着手指和胯下，粗糙的触感划过会阴，让他低低喘息出声。

一声巨响从门外传来，他的动作立刻凝固了，紧接着胡乱把手纸扔进垃圾桶里，挣扎着想套上外裤。一阵凌乱的脚步声走近了，仿佛伴随着野兽似的愤怒嘈杂的声音，在几个隔间前走来走去。

他不会闻到我，他肯定地想，却无法说服被本能的恐惧控制的身体。他的每一块肌肉都在颤栗，沉溺于被征服的渴望之中。你他妈——他在心里爆了个粗口，又转而柔声地自我劝慰，“不会有事。你的气味很淡，淡到别人几乎闻不出来？你记得吗？嘿，看这里，集中精力。你手无寸铁，身上又疼又软，要面对的却可能是个畜生似的喝醉了的alpha。”

他对此无动于衷，他被那脚步声所牵引，这也坐实了来人的性别。他又看了几眼手机，他还没有蠢到再次在这种事情上犯禁。李妍在不会杀了他，因为比起谋杀她更精于折磨。

“我知道你在这里。”

不知道什么时候，脚步声停了下来，一个笃定的声音取代了野兽似的躁动。

是黄始木。他低下头，压抑着呼吸。

皮鞋声又响了起来，只是这次变得轻快而从容，像是一个猎人走向掉入了陷阱的猎物。他低着头，死盯着隔板下面地板上大理石的纹理，他想，也许这事值得利用——除非他到这里来是为了看你发情，正如他说的那样，你是个骗子。李昌俊轻轻摇了摇头，看到一双穿着皮鞋的脚站定在这个隔间前。

“开门，”黄始木说。

李昌俊发现他几乎能想到对方的眼神，那种狂乱又镇静着思考的神色，就像是一个站在暴风眼中央的孩子。但死亡却不是他要考虑的第一要务，代价也不是，时间才是。黄始木是个斗士，尤其憎恶懦弱和不体面的战斗，这也是他欣赏他的原因之一。他提醒着自己，搭档向来应该以互补互利为原则，这也意味着，黄始木的某些品质正是他所缺乏的。

“我无意伤害你的感情，”他说，“我也无意，欺骗，”他发出一声痛苦的喘息，“你的敌人难道是我吗？黄始木，别冲昏头脑了。”

自慰带来的快感渐渐逝去，他的身体再次开始恢复饥渴和焦灼，并因为眼前一门之隔的alpha的气息而兴奋躁动。他无声地张开嘴，一只手又伸到胯下，草率地套弄着。快感和更多的饥渴造成的痛苦从下身翻腾起来，让他想吐。

“那你就应该离开。”黄始木说，言语间带着无知无觉的愤怒。

他喘息起来，他希望那听起来像是某种忏悔的啜泣，但那是不可能的。“我......无意......，”他的唇舌都变得无力了，这让他只好紧闭它们，“很抱歉。”他喘了口气。

“你在做什么？”

“哈，我只是个......犯了错的人。”他的尾音被高潮打碎成几个破碎的音节。

在那令人颤抖的余韵里，那些记忆灰色的网罩住了他，它们由成功的喜悦，背叛的愧疚和恶毒的快意织就，由失落的青春，甜蜜的爱情和柔软的谎言构成诱饵。最终前来将他蚕食的猎手则是登顶那错觉般的强烈愉悦，它的宝贵之处正在于它的珍惜，这是现实的本质。而现实的精华则在于匮乏，一种在广泛而普遍的层面上，对于逝去的美好的永恒追忆，以及现有欲望的难以满足，未来则更是不能受用的。

爱不够，正义不够，欢闹不够，时间则永远严重缺货，死亡是愚蠢贪婪的供货商。

他颤抖地把头靠在门上，十分确信他的体温已经达到了普通硬木的燃点。他听到黄始木的呼吸加快，他闻到了。

他闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，射在了手纸里。他把那团纸再次扔进垃圾桶，“黄始木？”

“我在。”对方回答道，语气在茫然中透露出一种仍然坚定的怀疑。

“帮帮我。”他说完，便伸手打开了隔间的门。

黄始木审视着他，他则配合地，顺从地打开身体。

“不能标记，”他说，“你知道怎么做，”他示意对方关上门，又犹豫了一下，补充道，“我可以用嘴帮你弄出来，”他耸了耸肩，“当做补偿。”

黄始木脸上的震惊被一种了然侵蚀，又被情欲所消磨。他掏出半硬的阴茎，李昌俊靠了过去，手指插入他卷曲的头发中，有点笨拙和漫不经心的套弄着。他惊讶地发现，仅仅只是注视着对方就使他自己硬得更厉害了。

他抬起头，注视着曾经的搭档，黄始木的五官沉浸在荧光灯下灰暗的阴影里，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，透露出一种诡异的严肃。仿佛他不是要做爱，而是要准备一场严峻的战斗。

当黄始木倾身抱住他时，他的身体完全僵硬，但下面却也湿透了，这像是对他漫不经心的纾解的责备，而alpha的碰触又让他浑身颤抖。在他失神的空当，黄始木分开了他的双腿，一边在大腿内侧摩擦，一边凝视着他。这像是在刻意模仿一种规程，模仿一种浓情蜜意，只属于陌生人之间的性爱。这个想法是如此的讽刺，以致于李昌俊不介意为其添砖加瓦——他伸手抓住黄始木整齐地短发，开始吻他。

黄始木的第一反应却是挣扎，像个喜剧片里的处女。但很快他就放下了防备，而李昌俊很可能比大部分alpha都更懂怎么玩弄本能。他尝到了对方呼吸里的酒味，他颤抖麻木的舌头像一块无知觉的肉。他挤压着他的嘴唇，任凭荷尔蒙泛滥着号啕奔走。他欺压着他，像是他一直想做的那样。

但黄始木却还保持沉默，他则在喘息之下暗暗心惊，这时理应有人说点什么，排解他们性爱的尴尬。荷尔蒙不能完全控制心灵是件多遗憾的事情，这让他们的感觉都似乎有所不同，仿佛处在同一个无限平面脆弱的两端，却又强行被构造精巧的感官连起来，像是两个世界间虚拟扭曲的通路。更可气的是，肉体完全地、自在地舞蹈对他们的感觉不屑一顾。

黄始木进入他时，后者发出一声长长的叹息，嗓音因为过久的情欲折磨变得黯哑。对方抬着他的两腿，喘息着，“我以为......，”

“......哈，”快感如潮水袭来，让他近乎窒息，尽管只是浅浅的抽插，也已经给不断收缩的甬道带来了莫大的快慰，“......以为......，”他琢磨着这个词的意思，“以为......什么？”

他眯起眼睛，黄始木的凝视变得模糊而遥远了，他说了什么，又似乎摇了摇头，否定了什么，然后又提出一个问题。

“我只是，”他说，“深陷其中，我——，”黄始木的猛然贯穿令他差点咬到舌头。他的阴茎不断地在对方的小腹上摩擦，双手抽搐着变得狂乱，干脆搂住了黄始木的脖子。

“......我都想不起来，”他告诉对方，“我们上次拥抱，是在什么时候。”

在黄始木将要在他体内膨胀成结前，他把它抽了出来。李昌俊眯着眼睛看着这一幕，似乎完全忘记自己的承诺。早在十六岁的时候，他就认定结合是痛苦的，有异味的……黏糊糊的，这种客观的事实也并不会因人而异。他的身体逐渐愈发疼痛满足，像是在为抓住了什么复杂隐秘的东西而沾沾自喜。也许是因为李妍在即将给他带来的惩罚吧，他懒洋洋地想，管他的。

至于黄始木，在他看着他尴尬的自慰着的时候，这个黑发的年轻人露出一种真正的在处理着某种恼人的小麻烦的表情。像是中学生正在努力挤掉一颗青春痘，于是李昌俊走向他，双膝着地的为他口交。

他刻意不去看他，脸上的皮肤被卷曲的头发搔得很痒。他用舌头逗弄着alpha的生殖结，并清楚地意识到他从没为任何人这么做过。让这口交代替他们之间的言语、修辞和谎言吧，黄始木再无立场指责他有多肮脏下作，这一切解决得是如此的轻易和出乎意料。

他想，你只是一个共犯——这样的罪行是通过性行为传播的，像是病毒，也像是种解药。他今夜来访难道不是因为同僚的情谊吗？难道不是因为愤怒和居高临下的同情吗？他不得不行骗，而黄始木因此而生的愠怒单纯而真切。事情从这里突然开始变得简单了。

黄始木是他的搭档，他们互补而互利，这也意味着他具有的品质正是对方所缺乏的。

黄始木射了出来，他在一瞬间失神，面部肌肉放松上提，那看着就像是一个微笑。李昌俊对此还以他今晚的第一个笑容。

解决这种问题的通常手段是报复，他做的很好。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我为什么还在这个坑底如此安详的躺平？


End file.
